seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Magdolene
Magdolene is a skull that speaks with a southern accent and is capable of controlling flies and maggots telepathically to form a humanoid body. Description Magdolene's true body is a simple humanoid skull that was initially spotted by Jay in the Plank Maze. However, in this form, her abilities are limited, as she is unable to move, and her memory is limited. However, after getting a number of maggots from Jay's room, with additional help from the More Maggots Fairy, her full body can be seen, a shapely humanoid body made entirely out of maggots with flies forming wispy black hair. She speaks with a slight southern accent, which Fern considers to be reminiscent of Sandy Cheeks (from the Spongebob Squarepants cartoon). Even in her maggot-less state she knew it would be a bad idea to use Magboil maggots to from a body. If this would happen she would go berserk and attack friends and foes alike. Magdolene considers herself the "conceptospawn" of her "writhemother" Maggie, and supposedly shares some of her memories, enough to recognize Fern and know she doesn't want to hurt her. She works, or at least worked at one point, as the conceptual manifestoid of Biodebridement Therapy (maggot therapy) under Dr Tori, whom she has a crush on, swooning over her and referring to her as "sugarveins" when she's not present. Unlike most of the Hospital's staff, she actually has awareness of the Parliament, recognizing they had attempted to interfere with Maggie's status of becoming the god of all maggots. While Magdolene is aware of the Parliament, she also worries that re-joining the hospital staff would lead to her being corrupted by them, becoming oblivious to actual threats and potentially a threat to Fern herself. First appearance *Bogleech's DeviantArt page Trivia *Her skull can not be seen behind the maggots because of cartoon logic. **In fact, cartoon logic is the only thing holding her body together, aside from telekinesis. *She is capable of changing her form at will, but is proud of the one she usually takes. *She can lose control over her maggots' appetite in heated moments. *Regarding speech, originally it was said that "she can form maggots into a tongue, throat and lips, and vibrate some to re-create vocal cords". However, in Awful Hospital she is seen able to speak even just as a skull. *In her original descriptions it was said that she was born as just a skull and a brain. Her current iteration isn't seen or confirmed as having one. *While not created for the role, she will be a minor NPC trainer in Mortasheen, being considered a cameo. Her appearance in Awful Hospital is currently her true canon. *If she would have excess maggots instead of growing the volume of her humanoid shape most of the mass would lay on the floor but she would be able to stretch and distort more. *Magdolene was previously seen on Bogleech's DeviantArt page, where he describes her as being tomboyish, man-crazy, and a self-proclaimed irresistable seductress that believes anyone who isn't into her isn't into "real women." Whether or not this characterization will remain intact for Awful Hospital is currently unknown, though in her brief appearance in the comic, it seems her role and personality have been modified. *Judging by a comment made by Jonathan Wojcik on the website TV Tropes, Magdolene was originally created as a character for a cartoon idea which Wojcik had, called Hideous Mutant Girl School, along with another character (a slug girl). The slug girl was later named Salina, and also appeared on Bogleech's DeviantArt page. *Magdolene is... extremely hot. Gallery Icon-magdolene.png|Icon (as Magdolene) Icon-magdolenehuh.png Icon-magdolenesad.png icon-skull.png|Icon (as Skull) Magdolene.png|Artwork (no clothes) mskull.png plankroom-skull.png plankroom-skull2.png plankmazefern4.png jayroom6.png skulldrop.png moremaggots3.png moremaggots5.png moremaggots6.png moremaggots11.png moremaggots13.png moremaggots14.png moremaggots16.png moremaggots15.png magdolene1.png magdolene2.png magdolene3.png magdolene4.png Magdolene.png Magdolene 2010.png|2010 artwork Magdolene 2012.png|2012 artwork Magdolene sketches by scythemantis d2dghkv-pre.jpg|early sketches Category:Characters Category:Living Body Parts Category:Bugs Category:Larval Category:Hospital staff Category:Skeletons